Somewhere Love Remains
by Mrs.Mellark12345
Summary: Rachel Berry has a secret and moves in with Kurt. Finn and Quinn are McKinley highs "it"  couple and they hate Rachel. What will happen when Finn tries to discover her secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please review! (italics is their thoughts/whats going on)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

-Rachel's POV-

My name is Rachel Berry, I am the lead and star of glee club, and my best friend is Kurt Hummel. I was walking down the halls when he walked up to me.

Kurt- did you tell your dads?

_I looked down_

Rachel- um yeah and they kicked me out...

Kurt- diva! I'm so sorry (hugs her) let me call my mom and see if you can move in with me.

_He called his mom and I paced the choir room back and forth. I can't believe this happened to me._

Kurt- she said yes!

_I hugged him tight._

Kurt- you're just gonna have to deal with my annoying stepbrother, Finn.

Rachel- ugh he's so annoying!

Kurt- I know!

Rachel- (sighs) what am I going to do Kurt?

Kurt- you will be ok. Mercedes and I are here for you (hugs her)

-That afternoon-

_I walked in and saw Quinn Fabray, the meanest girl and head cheerleader, making out with Finn, her boyfriend and the most popular guy in school._

Kurt- Finn! We have company!

Quinn- uhh what is manhands doing here?

Kurt- her name is Rachel and she lives here.

Quinn- I've gotta go. Bye Finny!

Finn- bye babe.

Kurt led me upstairs to the guest room.

Kurt- this is your room, you can unpack your stuff.

_I started to unpack when I heard Kurt and Finn fighting in the room over._

-Finns POV-

Finn- why is she living here! It's gonna bring my rep down

Kurt- it's none of your business why she's here! She has only told me and mom! And she's been through a lot more than your rep dropping!

Finn- I doubt it!

(Rachel walks in)

Rachel- guys! Stop fighting! I can here you from my room.

Kurt- sorry Diva

Finn- you mean manhands

Kurt- SHUT UP!

Rachel- I'm just gonna sit outside.

(Rachel leaves)

Finn- how long is she staying here?

Kurt- I don't know! Why does it matter!

Finn- uhh my rep depends on it!

Kurt- shut up Finn! You have no idea what's going on in her life!

-Rachel's POV-

_I sat outside and cried to myself. It feels like Kurt is the only person that loves me. I watched the birds sing to each other and watched the sun set. I had been out here for almost two hours when I heard a knock on the door._

Kurt- Hey diva. I'm sorry

Rachel- It's fine

Kurt- You wanna tell Finn? He may be nicer?

_I looked at him like he was insane!_

Rachel- No way! He'll go off and tell Quinn and she'll tell her little followers and they'll torture me even more!

Kurt- Well you've gotta learn to be able to live with each other. Mom and dad are going out tonight and Blaine and I had plans. Will you be ok alone with Finn?

_I sighed_

Rachel- Fine

Kurt- If you need me just text me, ok?

Rachel- ok.

_I sat out there for a long time; I saw the beautiful stars dancing in the sky. Then I heard someone._

Finn- Hey, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings

_I didn't talk; I continued to look at the stars. He sat down and I rested my hands on the balcony railing and stared up at the stars. I felt a tear fall._

Finn- What's wrong Rachel?

_I didn't talk but felt more tears fall_

Finn- Rachel! Tell me what's wrong!

Rachel- IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL YOU EVERY SECRET OF MINE, WHICH YOU WILL TELL TO YOUR LITTLE MISS PERFECT GIRLFRIEND WHO WILL MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!

_He looked down._

Rachel- (Sighs) I'm sorry Finn I shouldn't have yelled

Finn- No its ok, I was being a total jerk today.

Rachel- you mean every day

Finn- look I'm sorry

Rachel- And I don't trust you!

_I stormed out and sat upstairs on my bed. I got a text._

?: hey babe. since you told me your little secret I need to give you more of what I gave you last week.

_I threw my phone on the bed. I cried, I was terrified. Then I heard a knock on my door and I jumped_.

Finn- can I come in?

Rachel- (sigh of relief) s-sure

Finn- Hey I'm sorry

Rachel- (Starts shaking) I'm s-s- scared Finn

Finn- why

_I showed him my phone_

Finn- what's wrong with that?

_I burst into tears_

Rachel- you don't understand!

Finn- you can tell me

Rachel- I cant! can you just call Kurt and tell him to come home!

Finn- ok (leaves)

(10 minutes later)

Kurt ran into my room

Kurt- are you ok diva?

Rachel- y-yea I'm just so scared

Kurt- (hugs her) we will be here for you. We'll make sure nothing happens.

**A/N: More coming tomorrow! Please review! Thanks!**

**-Gleestories11223**


	2. Chapter 2

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

-The next day-

Quinn- Manhands! Stay away from my boyfriend!

Rachel- you don't need to worry about that…I hate him

Quinn- oh yeah well I heard a little secret saying you slept with someone and it had better not be him!

_I was scared and started to tear up_

Rachel- w-where did you hear that?

Quinn- oh it's all over school!

_I ran to Kurt_

Rachel- K-Kurt!

Kurt- I don't know how this happened!

(hugs her)

-that afternoon-

_I sat on my bed and started to write a song, called Get It Right. I heard Finn and Kurt in the room over, yelling, again._

_I stood in the doorway to hear what they were saying._

Finn- who would wanna sleep with her!

Kurt- shut up Finn! you don't know what's going on!

Finn- oh I do! that's her big secret!

Kurt- ITS NOT! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!

Finn- she's ugly and a slut.

_I ran back in my room and finished writing my song, the page was filled with tears but it was worth it. All the sudden I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up._

Kurt- Diva! I'm coming

Finn- You trying to get skinny like Quinn?

Kurt- LEAVE NOW!

_I started crying as Finn left._

Kurt-I think you should tell him

Rachel- no way, not after him calling me a slut and asking if I wanted to be skinny like his girlfriend.

Kurt- Look, Finn isn't THAT bad of a guy. If you told him he would probably not tell anyone

Rachel- Ill tell him when I trust him

-A week later-

_I was sitting in my room. I thought I was home alone when I heard Quinn and Finn downstairs._

Quinn- is she home?

Finn-probably

Quinn- let me see

_She walked into my room_

Quinn- hey slut, oh wait was the guy blind because I not know why anyone would wanna do that with you (laughs)

Rachel- YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU GUYS GIVE ME SO MUCH CRAP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Quinn- are you getting fatter?

Rachel- SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE (pushes her out and slams the door)

-that night-

_Burt and Carol were on vacation and Kurt was hanging out with Blaine…leaving me home with Finn…again._

_Finn came in my room_

Finn- you wanna watch a movie or something

Rachel- um sure

_We started to watch a movie when I felt sick during it. I ran into the bathroom and threw up._

Finn- are you ok?

_I shook my head no_

Finn- let me take you to a doctor

Rachel- no, I'm fine

Finn- you are sick Rachel!

Rachel- I'm not sick Finn! I'm fine (goes to her room)

Finn- what's going on!

Rachel- ill tell you once you stop being mean!

Finn- watching a movie with you was mean?

Rachel- no but-

Finn- I just wanna know what's going on!

Rachel- Ill tell you when I'm ready!

- next day at school-

_Finn was trying to be really nice. He was talking with Quinn._

Finn- If you don't start being nice to Rachel we are gonna break up!

Quinn- why do you care! she's a loser!

Finn- Because obviously something going on and we don't need to make her feel worse.

_I smiled to myself. Ill tell him tonight. It would just be us two again._

-later that day-

_Quinn walked up to me and slapped me. I jumped back._

Quinn- YOU ARE RUINING OUR RELATIONSHIP!

_She punched me over and over again. Then everything went black._

**A/N: More tomorrow! Please review!**

**-Gleestories11223**


	3. Chapter 3

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**Disclaimer: I do not won Glee**

-2 hours later-

_I woke up in my room with Kurt and Finn._

Finn- Rachel!

Kurt- Diva! (tries to get her hand)

Rachel- (flinches)

Kurt- I'm sorry

Rachel- I'm just so sacred (starts crying)

Kurt- Diva, Finn saved you.

_I looked at him_

Rachel- I've gotta tell him

Kurt- ok ill leave you two.

Finn- tell me what

Rachel- you can't tell anyone ok?

Finn- ok

Rachel- (takes a deep breath) well the guy I slept with, Jessie, was the guy who texted me, h-he got me (starts crying) p-pregnant. I'm four weeks now, and I told him and he beat me up, I almost lost the baby. Then everyone was being so mean to me, and Quinn beat me up, and you both called me fat. How do you think I liked that? My own boyfriend even called me a fat, good for nothing slut. He told me he loved me, then tortured me. I thought love existed but my dads don't even love me. They threw me out when They found out I was pregnant. The only person that loves me is Kurt. I just wish none of this ever happened.

Finn-…

Rachel- KURT YOU CAN COME BACK!

Kurt- you told him

Finn- uhh yea

-the next day-

Finn- wow Rachel, you look pretty

Kurt- Diva I LOVE the dress!

_I was wearing a little white lacy dress. It was very special, it used to be my mothers, but she gave it to my dad's when I was born._

Rachel- Thanks, my real mom gave it to me when I was born so I thought I would wear it today (smiles)

-That afternoon-

_I was at my locker when I saw Quinn and all her Cheerio's with Finn and some football players, Quinn was holding a red slushy._

Quinn- Hey Manhands

_She passed the slushy over to Finn_

Finn- (whispers) do I have to?

Karofsky- yes! or are youth much of a loser now that she's moved in with you!

Quinn- yea Finn have you gone from #1 to the bottom of the heap with her!

_He nodded his head no. He pulled the slushy back and threw it at me. The cold ice hit my face and ran down my dress. I felt tears fall from my eyes._

Finn- (whispers to Rachel) sorry

Rachel- Forget it!

Kurt- Oh my gosh Diva! what happened!

Rachel- F-Finn slushied me!

Kurt- Lets get you cleaned up.

-That night-

_I sat upstairs in a big sweatshirt and sweats. Soon people were gonna be able to see my baby bump. I heard Kurt and Finn yelling, again._

_I went in the doorway to hear it._

Kurt- YOU KNOW HOW BADLY YOU HURT HER? SHE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU JUST TOSS A SLUSHY AT HER! SHE EVEN WORE A DRESS THAT MEANT A LOT TO HER AND NOW IT'S RUINED

Finn- I SAID I WAS SORRY! OTHERWISE I WOULD BECOME A LOSER!

Kurt- I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE THAN THAT!

Rachel- PLEASE SHUT UP! I DONT WANT MORE STRESS OK!

_I stormed into my room. Kurt and Finn followed._

Kurt- I'm sorry Rachel

Finn- yea me too

Rachel- SHUT UP FINN! GET AWAY FROM ME! I THOUGHT LAST NIGHT, MAYBE, JUST MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD DIDNT HATE ME, DIDNT WANT TO TURN AGAINST ME. MY DADS GAVE ME UP, MY BIRTH MOM GAVE ME TO THEM, MY BOYFRIEND HURT ME, AND NOW YOU! GOSH JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Finn- I'm sorry (leaves)

Rachel- I'm sorry for yelling Kurt, its just so hard to keep it in. My hormones are making me have crazy mood swings.

Kurt- its ok diva (hugs her)

Rachel- I just thought he would see me differently.

**A/N: More will be posted today. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

-the next morning- (Saturday)

Kurt- I'm going shopping today with Blaine is that ok?

Rachel- sure

Kurt- that means you'll be alone with him

Rachel- it's fine

_Once he left I sat outside. It was so relaxing to just sit out there._

Finn- Hey I'm sorry about yesterday

_I didn't talk_

Finn- look I'm really sorry! You can stay out here or you can come inside and hang out with Quinn and I?

_I turned around and snapped at him_

Rachel- YOU THINK I WANNA HANG OUT WITH HER! SHES MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND ALL YOU WANA DO IS HAVE US ALL "HANG OUT"! UGH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OUT HERE!

Finn- ok! if that's what you want (leaves and slams door)

_I sat outside and cried. Why did this have to happen to me. I decided to take a walk when I saw him…Jessie._

_I ran back home but he saw me run into Finns house. Quinn and Finn were making out…again._

Quinn- Leave us alone manhands!

_I started to cry and locked the door and made sure the back door was locked_

Finn- what's going on.

_I started shaking_

Rachel- h-he's coming for me

Finn- who?

Rachel- Jessie!

he looked at me

Finn- how do you know that?

Rachel- I went for a walk and I saw him and ran and he saw me run in here.

Quinn- Stop being so overdramatic!

Rachel- IF I DIDNT HAVE TO LOCK THESE DOORS I WOULD MAKE SURE YOU WERE OUTTA HERE!

_Then we heard someone pound on the door_.

Jessie- RACHEL LET ME IN!

_Finn stood by the door._

Finn- LEAVE!

Jessie- NO YOU LET ME HAVE HER AND NONE OF YOU GET HURT!

Quinn- what's going on here?

Finn- Rachel, Quinn go upstairs.

Quinn- no way I'm staying in the same room as her!

Finn- JUST GO!

_I grabbed her hand and we ran upstairs. I sat down on my bed and started crying._

Quinn- stop being such a baby!

Rachel- SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON!

Quinn- yeah I don't!

_I felt sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up._

Quinn- ew I don't wanna be here with you! you're sick

Rachel- I'm not sick

Quinn- (laughs) you're pregnant

_My face got pale and I stared at her. Her smile faded._

Quinn- wait Rachel, you're not pregnant right?

Rachel- o-of course not...I'm gonna see how Finns doing

_I opened the door to see Finn yelling at Jessie._

Rachel- he's here oh my god oh my god.

_I held my stomach. I almost lost my baby girl last time he was near me. I looked back down where Finn was with the police who were taking Jessie away. I smiled and ran downstairs and hugged him tight._

Rachel- Thank you

Finn- I couldn't let him hurt you

Quinn- FINNY!

_She ran down and kissed him._

Quinn- you wanna finish what we started (winks)

Finn- uh can we do something with Rachel

_I smiled_

Quinn- you choose, my relationship, or her friendship.

_He looked down._

Quinn- You wanna have fun with me now, ill take you upstairs and you will be top dog and have an amazing time (smirks) or you can let me walk out and sit here and figure out a song for loser to sing to glee club.

_Finn looked at me then Quinn._

Finn- I choose you.

_I started to cry._

Quinn- meet me upstairs (winks)

_Finn looked at me_

Finn- if so sorry

_I grabbed his shirt collar_

Rachel- YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, AND THEN YOU CRUSH ME! I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON! (lets him go)

Finn- we can be secret friends

Rachel- I WOULDN'T EVEN WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH A JERK LIKE YOU!

Finn- FINE I WOULNT WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH A SLUT LIKE YOU!

Rachel- YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!

Finn- OH YES I DID PREGGO (walks upstairs)

_I ran up to my room and cried for a long time until Kurt came in._

Kurt-I heard what happened

Rachel- I don't care he hurt me so badly. I HATE him

Kurt- I'm so sorry diva (hugs her)

**A/N: More will be posted today! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

- a week later-

-Finns POV-

_Quinn ran up to me in the hallway and dragged me into the choir room._

Quinn- we're joining glee.

Finn- huh why?

Quinn- Brittany and Santana and puck and Sam joined. They asked if we could join, plus Santana and I wanna find out what's going on with manhands.

Finn- ok…

Quinn- lets join!

Mr. shue- hey what are you guys doing here?

(rest of glee walks in)

Quinn- we are joining!

Mr. Shue- great! now it looks like we have enough people for sectionals!

Santana- PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!

_I saw Rachel holding her bump, she slowly moved her hands to her side as the three cheerios looked back at her._

San- even you manhands.

Brittany- Partayy!

-That night-

-Rachel's POV-

_I arrived at Santana's house with Kurt and Finn. _

Quinn- Finny lets go get some drinks!

Kurt- Ill drive home so I'm not drinking.

Rachel- I'm not drinking either

San- come on Rachel! loosen up! party!

Rachel- Thanks for offering, but I'm fine.

Kurt- she's fine Santana

Britt- come one! one shot wont kill you!

_I looked at Kurt_.

Kurt- leave her alone!

_I sighed and sat down. Soon people were gonna notice. I was wearing really loose clothes already. then Quinn came and sat next to me._

Quinn- hey rach!

Rachel- don't hey rach me

Quinn- sorry I was trying to be friendly

Rachel- no you're trying to get something outta me

Quinn- come on, we're at a party! Have some fun

Rachel- I don't need to listen to you guys!

Finn- (drunk) come on Rachel!

Rachel- Finn you know why I can't drink!

Finn- oh come on! one drink won't kill the baby!

_Then everyone got quiet. I felt tears in my eyes. Kurt took my hand and we ran outside. Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Tina came outside._

Mercedes- we didn't know Rachel, we're so sorry

_I started crying_

Brittany- I wont tell anyone. Pinky promise (links pinky)

Santana- look I'm sorry for being so mean. I wont tell either

Tina- Same here

_They all hugged me. I looked down and held my stomach, which was growing. What was I gonna do?_

-The next morning-

_I wiped the washcloth across his forehead._

Finn- what's going on?

Rachel- shh, just let me work.

_I gave him some anvil and continued dabbing his forehead._

Finn- what happened?

_I sighed_

Rachel- we were at a party at Santana's last night.

Finn- did anything happen

Rachel- Santana and Brittany and I are friends

Finn- how did that happen

Rachel- you told everyone I was pregnant

Finn- (silent, doesn't know what to say)

Rachel- everyone promised not to tell, but I bet your stuck up girlfriend will.

Finn- I'll make sure she doesn't

Rachel- I thought you hated me

Finn- I don't hate you Rachel.

Rachel- you don't?

Finn- no

Rachel- then why'd you choose Quinn?

Finn- she's my girlfriend

Rachel-… (looks down)

Finn- but we can be friends

Rachel- no we cant, not with her here. (sites down next to him)

Finn- you wanna watch a movie or something

Rachel- Sure

_We both started to watch Dear John. About halfway through I laid my head on his shoulder, which wasn't smart. He had a girlfriend, but it just felt…right. At the end of the movie I noticed my head was on his shoulder, and we were holding hands. he leaned in and kissed me. It felt amazing. It felt fireworks were exploding around us. I smiled and pulled away._

Rachel- so what was that?

Finn- uhm a kiss-

Rachel- no what does that mean for us

Finn- there is no us Rachel, Quinn is my girlfriend.

Rachel- right…I'm gonna go upstairs

_I walked upstairs and felt tears in my eyes. I was falling for him. I don't know why but after he saved me from Jessie and everything, I felt different. That's why I was so upset when he chose Quinn over me._

**A/N: Poor rachel :( Sorry its short, but there will be more coming! Please Review!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter. Sorry! The next chapter is really long and will be up later today! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I** don't** own Glee **

-the next day at school-

Quinn- oh hey manhands have you read the newspaper today?

Rachel- no…why?

Quinn- you're in it

Rachel- w-why?

Quinn- look (hands her newspaper which reads: Rachel berry: Pregnant)

Rachel- Oh my go-

_Then Karofsky threw a slushy at me. Finn stood next to him and didn't do a single thing. I ran to the bathroom and cried to myself._

-that afternoon-

Rachel- Kurt

Kurt- yea diva?

Rachel- I'm moving

Kurt- What! Why?

Rachel- Everyone's so mean to me and Finn don't get me started on him!

Kurt- Whats going on with Finn!

Rachel- I'm falling for him, and he just watches me get tortured and does nothing

Kurt- Since when were you "falling for him"

Rachel- Since he saved me and when we kissed last night. i've just gotta go. I promise ill be back

Kurt- Whatever you say diva. I'll call mom and dad. I'm going to miss you so much (hugs her)

Rachel- I'll miss you too. I'll be back, I promise.

_After Kurt Left, I started Packing up when Finn walked in._

Finn- What's going on here?

Rachel- I'm leaving

Finn- why?

Rachel- you're leading me on Finn! And then you watch me get tortured every single day. I just cant take it anymore.

Finn- don't leave Rachel

Rachel- its Rachel to you and I'm leaving tonight.

Finn- where are you going?

Rachel- new York, with my mom Shelby

Finn- (sighs) wait-

Rachel- can you leave me alone finn?

_Finn looked at me with sad eyes, but I looked away. He walked out the door and I sighed. I was leaving._

_****_**A/N: More later today. Please Review. The next chapter is much longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I know its a sad story but it will get happier :) Enjoy!**

-3 years later-

Rachel- Come on Lucy, we're gonna go see you're uncle kurt!

Lucy- He's my uncle!

Rachel- no but he's mommy's best friend

Lucy- is he nice?

Rachel- yes, you will love him

-they get to kurts house-

_I walk in and see Finn and Quinn cuddling and watching a movie. It makes me want to puke, and cry. I picked Lucy up and Kurt ran to us._

Kurt- Rachel!

Rachel- Lucy this is your uncle kurt!

Lucy- Hi! I'm Lucy!

Kurt- Lucy you are beautiful, you wanna do dress up?

Lucy- yea!

Kurt- Lets go!

Rachel- Im gonna go say hey to Finn

Kurt- ok (they go upstairs)

Rachel- Hey Finn, hey Quinn

Quinn- and Manhands is back!

Rachel- (rolls eyes)

Finn- Hey Rach

Rachel- I told you to call me rachel

Finn- right…

_I sat next to him._

Quinn- (glares)

Rachel- You know what, I've gotta check on Lucy.

Finn- wait is lucy your daughter?

Rachel- yea, and I've gotta take care of her

_I walked upstairs to see her trying on some clothes my real mom had given me when I was 3. I left them at Kurt's because I didn't think I was gonna need them. Lucy was wearing a little pink dress. She looked like the cutest little thing._

Lucy- Do I look good mommy?

Rachel- You look amazing

Finn- (knocks on door) hey

Rachel- Hey

Finn- Quinn left

Rachel- (fixing Lucy's hair) and i care why?

Finn- so we can have fun, catch up?

Rachel- we're not friends Finn. I can't forgive what you did to me.

_Lucy turned around._

Lucy- Hi I'm lucy!

Finn- Hi Im Finn!

Rachel- Come on Lucy, lets get settled in.

Lucy- Finn are you my daddy?

Rachel- no sweetie he's not your daddy

Lucy- oh…

Kurt- can i take Lucy out to get ice cream?

Lucy- YEA!

Rachel- (Laughs) of course!

_Kurt and Lucy left, which meant i was alone with Finn._

Finn- you wanna watch a movie?

_We watched a movie and I felt my head slowly fall on his shoulder. I felt his hand grab mine._

Finn- just like old times

_I sighed and sat up_

Rachel- old times, like when you slushied me and tormented me

Finn- I said I was sorry

Rachel- do you know how bad i felt about myself? The only thing keeping me alive today is that amazing little girl. You hurt me so bad

_He cut me off and kissed me. I wanted to pull away, he couldn't hurt me again, but it was amazing. We started making out and he took me upstairs. I knew at that moment I was in love with Finn, and nothing would make me stop now._

**A/N: More is coming. A lot of people have been saying its a sad story but trust me, it will have a happy ending :) Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

-The next morning-

_I woke up next to Finn._

Rachel- (smiles and lays her head back on his chest) so what does this mean for us?

Finn- (sighs) look rachel, I'm not breaking up with Quinn just because we hooked up.

_I felt tears fall._

Rachel- you realize i haven't been on a date since our kiss, i am in love with you finn! i have been since the day you saved me! Now you're hurting me even more!

-the next day-

_I got up and got changed and saw Lucy awake playing with her toys._

Lucy- morning mommy!

Rachel- good morning baby (kisses her forehead)

(finn walks downstairs)

Finn- Rachel are you doing anything this Friday Night?

Rachel- no but don't think about it

Finn- no theres a big dance for a reunion of our grade. Quinn is outta town this weekend and I asked if i could bring you and she said yes. Sooo do you wanna go?

_I smiled_

Rachel- Yes, I would love to

Lucy- What will I do?

Rachel- You will get to see grandma!

Lucy- I've never had a grandma!

Rachel- Well grandma moved down here and asked if she could see you, and me. She hasn't seen me since I was very very little.

-That Friday-

_I dropped Lucy off at Shelby's, I caught up with Shelby. She was such an amazing person, I hadn't seen her since i was maybe 5. I missed her like crazy. I slipped on my pink dress and curled my hair. Finn knocked on my bedroom door._

(from outside of door) Finn- you ready Rachel?

Rachel- (opens door) yes

Finn- wow rachel, you look…beautiful

Rachel-(blushes) thank you

-At the dance-

_The dance was awesome, I saw Mercedes and Brittany and Santana. Then the most beautiful song came on. "Dancing Away With My Heart" By Lady Antebellum. Finn walked up to me_

Finn- would you like to dance

Rachel- I would love to

_He pulled me close and i rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. I missed him so much. I felt a tear fall down my face. He rocked us back and forth. I wished this moment would never end. He looked at me and leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away._

Rachel- you're with Quinn!

Finn- yeah we're engaged

Rachel- so please Stop Leading Me On

Finn- But Rachel-

Rachel- Im leaving

_I got home and cried myself to sleep._

-the next day-

_I picked up Lucy and she would not shut up about how happy she was to finally have met her grandma. I got home where Finn and Kurt were waiting for us._

Kurt- Did you have fun last night rachel?

_I glanced at Finn, than back at Kurt._

Rachel- well it was amazing, but Finn ruined it

_I set Lucy down in the playroom and she played with all of her toys and barbies and went back out to Finn and Kurt._

Kurt- what happened?

Rachel- well Finn here, has been leading me on, and he didn't tell me he was engaged

Kurt- FINN

Finn- I thought she knew!

Rachel- so you think its ok to cheat on your fiance?

Kurt- WHAT!

Rachel- nothing he just…tried to kiss me

Finn- (looks down) yeah thats all.

Rachel- Did YOU have fun last night Kurt?

Kurt- Well… I GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH BLAINE!

Rachel- OMG REALLY!

Kurt- Yeah!

Rachel- OMG OMG OMG

Finn- Im leaving (heads towards playroom)

Rachel- FINN DONT LAY A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER!

-Finns POV-

_I walked into the playroom and saw Lucy playing with her dolls._

Lucy- This one's mommy and daddy and me!

finn- really!

Lucy- yeah! And this is you and…

Finn- Quinn

Lucy- yeah! Quinn! And this is uncle kurt!

Finn- (laughs) yeah!

Lucy- Finn, do you know who my daddy is?

_I sighed_

Finn- yes sweetie

Lucy- can I meet him!

Finn- no he's not very nice

Lucy- aw (sad)

Finn- don't be sad, your mommy loves you so much.

Lucy- (Smiles, hugs him)

_Rachel walked in_

Rachel- I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER! (Picks up Lucy)

Lucy- he knows daddy!

Rachel- FINN YOU TOLD HER ABOUT HER FATHER!

Finn- ALL I SAID WAS THAT HE WASNT VERY NICE! GOSH! I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!

Kurt- WHATS GOING ON

Lucy- mommy is yelling at finn and he's yelling at mommy about my daddy

Rachel- FINN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

Finn- FINE ILL LEAVE YOU ALONE SLUT!

Rachel- DONT TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF A THREE YEAR OLD

Kurt- Lucy lets go to the playground (leaves)

Rachel- LEAVE ME ALONE FINN!

Finn- NO!

Rachel- LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!

Finn- (grabs her and kisses her)

Rachel- LEAVE ME ALONE! (Storms upstairs)

_Quinn walked in._

Quinn- HEY FINNY! (kisses him)

Finn- Hey quinny!

Quinn- How was the dance with mandhands

Finn- good, I told her we were engaged and she flipped out.

Quinn- whatever, we're getting married, and she's gonna be stuck here with no one. (smiles)

_At that moment I knew I was with the wrong person. She kissed me and I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if I was killing Rachel now. That night I stayed up all night, I only had one person on my mind…Rachel._

_****_**A/N: Aww Finn realizes he likes Rachel :) More coming tonight! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

-The next day-

-Rachel's POV-

Quinn- I'm going shopping, wanna come Kurt?

Kurt- ok I hate you but I can never turn down a shopping opportunity!

(They leave)

_I sat down on the couch, trying to get Lucy to calm down._

Lucy- (crying) mommy! I wanna meet my daddy! It's no fair!

_I cradled her in my arms._

Rachel- Honey, your daddy's not very nice, listen to me.

Lucy- (crying)

_Finn came and sat next to us._

Finn- Hey Lucy, you're daddy is not nice. But if you want, I can be your daddy.

_I looked up at Finn like he was crazy, but all he did was smile._

Lucy- (stops crying) really!

Finn- yea!

Lucy- I HAVE A DADDY!

_She stared running around the house she was so excited_.

Rachel- Finn…

Finn- Rachel, she needs a dad

Rachel- she's just gonna be so confused when you marry Qui-

_He cut me off by kissing me. It felt amazing._

Finn- look Rachel, I think Quinn was a mistake

_I looked at him in the eye_

Rachel- look I think I love you Finn, but do you wanna give up Quinn for me?

Finn- I don't know

Rachel- I mean she's prettier, blonder, skinnier, obviously more people like her-

Finn- don't say that Rachel, you're beautiful

_He took my hand_

Finn- I've gotta think about things with Quinn, but just remember that I love you.

_I nodded_

Lucy - DADDY! (Tackle hugs him)

Finn- (laughs) you're my baby girl!

- A week later (that night)-

Quinn- so Finn when should the date be for the wedding?

_I was still struggling with trying to get Lucy to fall asleep. I could hear Finn and Quinn planning the wedding. I keep wishing that he would say I'm the only girl, but he's still planning the wedding. I'm starting to think he just wanted to use me. Then Lucy started crying again._

Lucy- mommy! I don't wanna go to bed!

Rachel- honey, you have to go to bed

_I was starting to get stressed, every day she either asks for her daddy or wants Finn. After about 20 minutes of this I'll sing to her and she'll be asleep but it had been an hour this time._

Lucy- mommy! Can you please get daddy?

_I walked out of the room._

Finn- (to Quinn) Maybe the 27th?

Quinn- Perfect! (Smiles)

Rachel- um Finn can you help me with Lucy? She's begging for you.

_He looked at Quinn who nodded._

Finn- sure

_I led him into her bedroom._

Lucy- can you sing daddy?

Finn- sure

(Finn sings Somewhere Love Remains with Rachel)

Finn- (whispers) you're a really good mom Rach

_I was a little stressed, but I was also annoyed at him._

Rachel- (Whispering) Rachel-el. And no I'm not it took me an hour of struggling and it took two minutes for you. AND you keep telling me how much you love me and all when you just set a date for the wedding, I feel used (walks out of the room)

_Finn walked back to Quinn where they finished discussing the wedding. I sat outside and watched the stars._

**A/N: Please Review! Will Quinn find out about Finn and Rachel? **_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

-the next day-

_I was supposed to meet up with Santana and Brittany today. I was so excited! We were gonna go shopping and stuff, plus they wanted me to tell them everything about Finn and I, which looks like nothing now. I was stepping out of the house to get in my car when I saw him playing with Lucy. It killed me to think he's marrying Quinn so I quickly stepped out of the door and into the car and drove to the mall._

-at the mall-

Santana- RACHIE!

Rachel- San! (hug)

Brittany- Rahie! (hugs)

Rachel- hey brit-brit!

_We went shopping for hours, and I found out that they were going out, which was kinda weird at first. I told them all about Finn and at the end Santana let out a little sigh._

Santana- Whatta jerk

Rachel- I know! Now my daughter wants him to be her daddy and-

Brittany- omg we haven't met your daughter yet!

Rachel -oh my gosh! lets go by my house and you can meet little lucy!

-at their house-

_I came in and saw Finn and Quinn playing with Lucy. I was instantly jealous. I turned to Santana and Brittany who obviously saw how upset I was._

Santana- its ok honey, lets just go in.

_We walked in and said hi to them._

Finn- hey! I haven't seen you guys in so long!

Brittany- I know!

Quinn- Hey girls (Hugs them)

Santana- (looks at rachel annoyed)

Rachel- well brittany and Santana this is my daughter Lucy, Lucy these are mommy's friends Brittany and Santana

Santana- Hi Lucy

Lucy- hi! (smiles)

Brittany- hi! I'm brittany!

Lucy- Hi Brittany!

_We played with her, that whole night and they said goodbye. Now it was just us with Quinn and Finn, since Kurt was on vacation with Blaine._

Lucy- mommy can we eat?

Rachel- Yea, I made dinner for everyone

_We all sat down for dinner. Quinn obviously knew I had my eye on Finn because she held his hand the whole dinner, and showed off her ring. Then it was nighttime. The worse part of the day for me, Putting Lucy to sleep._

Lucy- Mommy, can you show me a picture of my daddy? I know he's not nice but i just wanna know what he looks like

_I pulled out a picture book that Kurt had kept from the year before I got pregnant. There were pictures of us hugging, dancing at Prom, getting prom king and queen, pictures of us kissing, pictures of us playing on the beach, pictures of us happily in love._

Lucy- he doesn't look mean to me

Rachel- he was a nice man until mommy got pregnant

Lucy- oh…

Rachel- maybe one day he'll change

Lucy- I hope so

**A/N: Will Finn break off things with Quinn for rachel? Review! Im uploading more tonight! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Probably the last one for tonight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

-A month later-

_I took Lucy to her first day of school where I saw him. He was standing with a little girl, about Lucy's age. He walked up to me._

? -Rachel?

_I backed up_

Rachel- leave me alone

? - I'm sorry for all I did to you Rachel, just-

Rachel- no Jessie!

Jessie- But I came back for you. You were my one big regret. I was horrible to you, when my parents found out we hooked up they said If I got you pregnant I couldn't be with you, because I would be a horrible dad. I was mad and I'm so so sorry.

Rachel- Who's the little girl

Jessie- (Sighs) my daughter. I tried to get over with this girl named Taylor, but she got pregnant and she said she was gonna get an abortion if I didn't want it, and if I knew I Killed my own kid, then I would know I was a horrible father. The day she was born Taylor left us.

_I looked down and felt bad_.

Jessie- Look i've fixed myself up, maybe we can go out sometime, or let the girls meet.

Rachel- Yea sounds good.

-at home-

Rachel- Hey Finn

Finn- Hey

Rachel- I've gotta date tonight!

_Finn's smile faded and he just stared at me._

Finn- but-

Rachel- look you put down a wedding date so obviously we're never gonna be together

Finn- don't say that

Rachel- I'm sorry Finn but I've made up my mind

-after they pick up Lucy, Jessie and the little girl arrive-

Jessie- Hey Rachel! (Hugs her)

Lucy- who is this mommy?

Rachel- honey this is your daddy. He's fixed himself up

Lucy- DADDY! (Hugs him)

? - You're her daddy?

Jessie- Yes, Lucy, do you know my daughter, Renee?

Renee- LUCY WE'RE SISTERS!

Lucy- OH MY GOSH! (Jumping up and down)

_I laughed_

Lucy- LETS GO PLAY (they leave)

Finn- WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?

_I stood in front of Jessie._

Rachel- He's my date

Finn- ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU!

Rachel- he fixed himself up, unlike what your fiancé did.

_I left and sat in the kitchen with Jessie and we caught up. It was nice to have him, but something was missing…when we kissed there were no fireworks. He left and Rene at my house for a sleepover with Lucy. I helped take care of them, then started to clean up from dinner and Finn came and sat by me._

Finn- I'm so sorry Rachel, I shouldn't of tried to ruin it-

Rachel- No I get it. You were just trying to help. If it wasn't for the girls I wouldn't have given him a chance

Finn- girls?

Rachel- he had a kid, and the mom left him with her and she's Lucy's age.

Finn- (angry) YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT?

Rachel- what?

Finn- HE MUST'VE CHEATED ON YOU!

Rachel- what?

Finn- I heard them upstairs; Renee is a couple months older than Lucy! HE CHEATED ON YOU!

_I felt angry, he cheated on me?_

Rachel- (angry but upset) he cheated on me!

Finn- yes

_I called him and said he had to come over immediately. Finn put the girls to bed with Quinn and I confronted him._

Jessie- Hey Rachel what the-

Rachel- (slaps him) YOU CHEATED ON ME! RENE IS OLDER THAN LUCY!

Jessie- YOU LITTLE BI-

Rachel- DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!

_Jessie threw me to the ground and pulled out a gun. Finn ran down the stairs and grabbed the gun out of his hands and had me call the police. I was crying, and scared to death. He was taken away and a policewoman sat me down to talk_.

Police Woman- We will have to take Renee away from him, but before we put her up for adoption, we wanted to know if you wanted to adopt her.

_I looked at Finn._

Rachel- yes, I would love to

_The policewoman had me sign the papers and she left._

Finn- are you ok Rachel (hugs her)

Rachel- i-im scared, but I'm fine now

Finn- I'm never letting you go Rachel

Rachel- you have to, Quinn and you are getting-

_He kissed me and held me close when I heard three people. I quickly pulled away and saw Lucy, Renee and Quinn…All with their mouths wide open._

Quinn- FINN!

**A/N: Quinn saw them! And so did the girls! What will happen now? Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_Finn pulled Quinn aside into another room and I could hear them yelling, I took the girls back up to bed._

Renee- why did you kiss him? You kissed my daddy before?

_She looked at me with confusion. She twirled her delicate blonde hair and blinked her crystal blue eyes. I sighed._

Rachel- you're daddy is in jail. He tried to hurt Finn and me

Lucy- what!

Rachel- so Rene I adopted you and I'm your new mom

Renee- LUCY! WE'RE SISTERS!

_They hugged. Then Renee played with Lucy's brunette hair. They both had big blue eyes. They were the two best girls ever._

Rachel- get to sleep! You have school tomorrow

Girls- Night mommy!

_I left and headed downstairs_

Quinn- THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT (slaps Rachel)

_I knew this wasn't worth a fight_

Rachel- I know I kissed him. He didn't do anything but save me. I'm sorry Quinn, he loves you.

_Finn looked at me with those big eyes and I felt my heart break_

Finn- you know what! NO! That's not what happened! I KISSED RACHEL! Quinn you are so mean to everyone, oh and I saw that picture of you with Puck on Santana's phone. So YOU CHEATED ON ME TOO!

_Quinn looked down_

Finn- I'm sorry Quinn but we are over. You can stay here until you find a-

Quinn- NO IM GOING TO PUCKS TONIGHT! (Grabs bags and storms out)

Rachel- you didn't have to do that Finn

Finn- I did, because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to do this.

_He spun me around and kissed me. It was the most amazing thing in the world._

-The next morning-

_I woke up and realized that Lucy didn't keep me up crying last night! Renee was the solution. Finn helped me get the girls ready and drop them off at school. Quinn stopped by the house._

Quinn- look guys I'm really sorry (hugs fin tight and tears run down her cheeks)

Finn- its ok Quinn

Quinn- I'm sorry Rachel! I've been a horrible person (hugs her)

Rachel- its fine, Quinn.

Quinn- Maybe we can start over, like as friends

_I smiled_

Rachel- I'd like that

Quinn- Maybe we can go shopping or something and Puck and Finn can hang out?

Rachel- I would love that!

Quinn- (smiles and takes Rachel's hand) Lets go!

_We went shopping and it was actually Fun! Quinn Fabray and fun in the same sentence! I can't believe it, by the end of the trip we were like best friends!_

Quinn- Oh my gosh Rachel! This dress would be adorable on you!

_I looked at the gorgeous silver dress_

Rachel- when would I ever wear it…

Quinn- You me Finn and puck are going on a double date this Friday, Santana and Brittany will look after the girls. It's already arranged.

_I laughed and tried on the dress, which fit me like a glove._

Quinn- Oh my gosh... That looks amazing! Finn will go crazy!

Rachel- (laughs) thanks! Try on this one!

_I handed her a a gorgeous light blue dress._

_She stepped out and looked drop dead gorgeous._

Quinn- you like it?

Rachel- it's perfect! Lets get the dresses!

**A/N: Finn and Quinn are officially over :) and Quinn and Rachel are friends... I know the friendship came fast after Quinn was really mean to Rachel but I wanted them to be friends so I thought Quinn should apologize. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Some people have been really helpful and encouraging thank you so much. And to others who dont like it: if you dont like the story dont read it. easy as that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

-That afternoon-

_Finn and I picked up Renee and Lucy._

Lucy- Did you guys have fun today?

Rachel- yea, I went shopping with Quinn

Lucy- ew

Rachel- Lucy, mommy and her are friends

Renee and Lucy- (giggle) oh

Finn- (laughs) how was your day at school?

Rene- It was so much fun!

Lucy- Yea! We got to do arts and crafts and stuff

Renee- But JP caught a frog and tried to have all of us touch it!

Lucy- gross!

Finn- (laughs) maybe I should get you guys I pet frog!

Lucy and Renee- ew no!

Rachel- (laughs)

Lucy- mommy?

Rachel- yea?

Lucy- can we get a doggie?

Renee- (playing with a toy) I have a doggy

_I looked at Finn and he pulled over_

Finn- what?

Renee- at my house!

_I looked at Finn_

Rachel- oh my gosh! We've got to get it!

Renee- his name is Bandit, he's a lab. He's so silly

Lucy- can we keep him mommy!

Rachel- (sighs) we'll see

_We pulled up to Jessie's house where there was a big, old yellow lab sitting on the front porch. Renee hopped out of the car._

Renee- BANDIT!

_The dog sprinted to her and she threw her arms around it._

_Lucy hopped out and he licked her face. I looked at Finn._

Finn- you want him

Rachel- I don't know how I can handle anything else

Finn- I'll do the dog. If we don't keep him, the girls will be heartbroken

Rachel- ok, fine

_Finn stepped out to the car_

Finn- guess what guys!

Both- WHAT!

Finn- Mommy said we can keep Bandit!

Both- YAYYY!

_I smiled to myself as Finn scooped up Bandit and put him in the backseat wit the girls._

Finn- we really are a family.

_He held my hand the whole way home, while we listened to the song Dancing away with my heart. The same song we slow danced to at the dance._

-the next day-

_The girls were at school and Bandit was playing outside in the backyard. Finn sat next to me._

Finn- hey Rachel

Rachel- hey! (smiles)

Finn- so I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?

Rachel- …

Finn- please!

Rachel- (kisses him) does that answer your question?

Finn- (smiles, kisses her)

_Before I knew it we were making out. It was amazing until we heard the door open._

Kurt- IM HOME!

_I jumped up._

Kurt- huh what's going on?

_I giggled_

Rachel- KURT! (Jumps and hugs him) oh and Finn and I are dating now. I have a lot to tell you!

_We sat down and I told him everything, about Quinn and Jessie and Renee and Bandit._

Kurt- wow, so you now have 2 kids, a boyfriend, and a dog?

_I nodded._

Kurt- (to Finn) I swear if you break her heart Ill Kill you

_Finn nodded and took my hand._

- The night of the double date-

_I wore my dress Quinn bought with me and dropped off the girls and arrived at BreadstiX._

Quinn- Hey Rachel! (hugs)

Rachel- Hey!

Puck- hey guys!

Finn- Hey!

_We all sat down and had an amazing dinner._

-on the way home-

Rachel- Finn, we missed our turn

Finn- no, I'm taking you somewhere

Rachel- where?

Finn- a surprise

_He led us to a beautiful lake._

Finn- lets watch the stars, I know you love that.

_We laid down by the lake and I cuddled into him and he held me. It was amazing._

Rachel- you know what else we can do?

Finn- what?

Rachel- go swimming!

Finn- but we don't have clothes bathing suits!

_I undressed and jumped into the lake._

Rachel- come get me!

_Finn chased me and jumped in the pool. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck_

Finn- I love you Rachel

Rachel- I love you too

_I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him. I kissed him._

Finn- (smiles)

Rachel- (looks at time) We should probably get going.

Finn- you're right

Rachel- but that was fun (smirks and changes)

-that night-

_I climbed into bed and Finn laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me._

Finn- one day we will get married, and I'll adopt the girls and we'll be a real family

_I turned to face him and kissed him._

Rachel- that's perfect (smiles)

**A/N: Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: please review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee  
><strong>

- 6 months later-

_Finn and I were going strong. Quinn had taken me shopping for some dress for this "important" date that Finn and I are going on. I was so confused but I was sitting in the car with Finn, in the dress, driving to wherever. He stopped by the lake. There was a table set up with food, and music was playing. There was starlight and candlelight around us. We had the most wonderful dinner ever. Finn was the most amazing guy._

Finn- I love you

Rachel- I love you too

Finn- That's why I came here

Rachel- what's going on? (Smiles)

Finn- You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You are beautiful, strong, loving (takes a breath) too many wonderful things to say them all. You are also the most amazing mother to raise two girls without a husband.

_I smiled_

Finn- that's why (pulls out a box) I am here (smiles). Rachel berry, you are a star, you are amazing, and I don't what I wouldn't do if I didn't ask you this because I love you with all my heart and soul. (Gets down on one knee) Rachel berry, will you marry me?

Rachel- YES! (Hugs him and kisses him)

_He slipped the ring on my finger and it was the most wonderful day of my life._

-That night-

_I got home and called Kurt (who now lives with Blaine) and Quinn, Brittany, and Santana and told them. Then we called down Lucy and Renee from their bedrooms._

Lucy- what's going on?

Renee- We want to play!

Finn- well mommy and daddy are

Rachel- GETTING MARRIED

Lucy and Renee- AHHH! (Smiles)

Finn- You two can both be flower girls

_Lucy and Renee couldn't stop screaming with excitement._

-3 months later-

_I walked down the isle in my beautiful princess wedding dress. I saw Quinn, Britt and Santana all in their light pink bridesmaid dresses and Rene and Lucy in their flower girls outfits._

Priest- do you, Finn Hudson, take Rachel berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Finn- I do

Priest- Do you, Rachel berry, take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?

_I smiled_

Rachel- I do

Priest- I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!

_He spun me around and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I was now Rachel Hudson._

_****_**A/N: Finn and Rachel are married! Have you guys seen the promo for next weeks Glee? I hope Finn and Rachel get married!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

-4 years later-

_Quinn and Puck moved after our wedding. Finn adopted both Renee and Lucy as his own kids so we were a true family. They were both 8 now. I had an announcement to make. Since Bandit, their wonderful dog had died a couple months ago they were always upset._

Finn- GIRLS COME DOWN!

Rene- What now!

Lucy- Come on! I wanna play with Sophie!

Rene- I wanna play with Catie!

_I sighed and sat them down_

Rachel- you guys are gonna have another brother or sister

Lucy and Renee- AHHHHH! (jumping up and down with excitement)

_Finn leaned in and kissed me. We were the most amazing family._

-2 years later-

_I had my beautiful baby boy who was now 1 year old. His name was Bennet, but we called him Ben for short. The girls were now 10, and fought all the time. It was really hard on me to try to take care of all three of them while Finn was at work._

Renee- LUCY! STOP TRYING TO HANG OUT WITH CATIE AND I!

Lucy- IM NOT YOURE TRYING TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I AM BECAUSE YOU DONT LIKE MY BEST FRIEND SOPHIE!

_They were annoying, but I couldn't ask for anything else. I loved my family more than anything in this world._

-5 years later-

Finn- Good morning beautiful

Rachel- morning babe (winks)

Finn- I got Ben up and dropped him off at school

Rachel- my baby's growing up

Finn- and the girls are gone so you know what we can do (winks)

Rachel- (kisses him)

_We made out on the couch for about an hour then we decided to watch a movie. I can't believe it. I'm turning 31 this week. 31. Then the girls ran in the door._

Lucy- YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM!

Renee- HE ASKED ME OUT!

Lucy- YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID NO!

Renee- WELL I LIKE HIM TOO

Rachel- GIRLS!

Lucy and Renee- Sorry

Rachel- ok… so what happened at school today

Lucy- Renee got asked out by Carter.

Renee- I'm sorry Lucy!

Lucy- It's fine I was just mad

Renee- Will you forgive me?

Lucy- of course (hug)

Rachel- Ok so Carter who?

_Finn laughed, I was so excited! My baby girl had a boyfriend_

Renee- Carter Puckerman.

_Finn and I looked at each other._

Renee- do you know his parents names?

Renee- I think its Lucy and Noah

_We looked at each other and I got the directory and called them_

Rachel- Hey Quinn!

Quinn- RACHEL!

Rachel- OUR KIDS ARE GOING OUT!

Quinn- I know!

Rachel- and since when do you and Puck go by Lucy and Noah? (laughs)

Quinn- Since our kid was born

Rachel- (laughs) Maybe we can all meet up for dinner!

Quinn- YES!

Rachel- Tonight

Quinn- we will be there!

**A/N: Renee is going out with Quinn and Pucks kid! Haha! Poor Lucy since she liked him :( more coming today! please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

-That night-

Qs POV-

_I was headed to the door with my two sons. Carter would not shut up about Renee, and my other son Sam (his twin), who just transferred to William McKinley._

Carter- you know what's weird? Lucy and Renee look so different but they're the same age. But there's no way they can be twins!

Quinn- Because Renee was adopted (knocks on door)

Sam- wait you know them?

_Rachel opened the door and I jumped and tackle hugged her and knocked us both onto the couch_

Quinn- RACHIEE!

Rachel- QUINNY!

Puck- HUDSON!

Finn- Puck! (Bro hug)

Renee- Carter (runs over and hugs him)

_Sam just sat down and so did Lucy, they started to talk. Finn, Rachel, Puck and I all sat down and talked and the kids went upstairs._

_This was one of the best nights of my life._

Ben- Hi!

Quinn- hey! I'm one of mommy's friends and your sister boyfriends mom. You can call me Quinn

Ben- Hi Quinn I'm Ben, I'm 5 (smiles)

-Lucy's POV-

_Renee and Carter were making out which was really weird and annoying, since I liked Carter._

Lucy- Get a room!

Renee- (smirks, drags him into her bedroom)

Lucy- oh gosh

Sam- (laughs)

Lucy- Hey I'm Lucy

Sam- Sam. I'm transferring to William McKinley. I'm in your grade, I'm carters twin.

_Maybe I didn't need carter. We started talking and getting closer and closer before I knew it our foreheads were touching and he pulled me close and kissed me. It felt like sparks were flying around us. I never wanted this moment to end._

-at dinner-

_Mom and Dad were having so much fun, and Renee and Carter would not stop staring at each other, holding hands and everything. Then I realized Sam and I were holding hands under the table._

-After dinner-

_I pulled Sam into my room._

Lucy- look Sam...Do you like me? Because I like you a lot and-

Sam- (kisses her) will you be my girlfriend?

_I smiled and kissed him_

Lucy- does that answer your question?

Sam- should we tell them

Lucy- (smiles) yes, but can we watch a movie first?

Sam- sure (they watch movie and snuggle together)

-Rachel's POV-

_One of my best friends and I were back together; Finn and his best friend were together. Then Lucy and Sam walked in, holding hands._

Lucy- mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. puckerman-

Sam- We're going out!

_Quinn and I looked at each other and screamed with excitement_

Lucy- (laughs) well everyone's happy

Rachel- honey, where's Renee

-Lucy's POV-

_Sam and I looked at each other; we left them for like 2 hours!_

Lucy- let me see

_We ran upstairs and saw them both under the covers. Her head was on his chest and they were asleep but their clothes were on the ground. Oh no. I ran back downstairs with Sam._

Lucy- they're kinda both asleep

Rachel- well should he stay the night?

Quinn- if it's alright with you

Finn- it's fine with us

**A/N: I saw the Vow on the weekend and it was so good (I cried!) I probably wont have anymore up tonight because Finn and Rachel may get married on Glee! Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I started a new story called "My Precious Secret". **

******Disclaimer: I dont own glee**

-three weeks later-

I_ walked down the hall holding Sam's hand when I heard Renee crying. Renee never cries. She stood by her locker and was crying into Carter who looked shocked, but was trying to comfort her. He was hugging her and tears streamed down his face. What was going on?_

-the next morning-

_I woke up and heard Renee throwing up and crying. I ran to the bathroom._

Lucy- Renee! Are you ok!

_Renee just continued to cry and wouldn't talk_

Lucy- I saw him hugging you when you were crying yesterday

Renee- if I tell you, you need to promise not to tell anyone, except sam.

_I nodded_

Renee- I-I-(deep breath) Im pregnant.

_I remembered the night Sam and I walked in. Oh no. Mom and dad are gonna kill her! I hugged her tight_.

-at school-

_I ran up to Sam and told him._

Lucy- Im so scared for her

Sam- (hugs her) I know, but she's strong

_I smiled_

Lucy- Are we still on for our date tonight?

Sam- of course (kisses her)

_I couldn't help but feel I was the luckiest girl on the planet!_

-Renees POV-

_I walked down t he hallways holding Carters hand trying to hold back the tears. I didn't feel pretty, I felt scared, and worried and sick._

_Carter pulled me into an empty classroom._

Carter- Whats wrong baby

_He moved my hair outta my face, I sighed and sat next to him._

Renee- Im scared, I don't feel good, I don't feel pretty, and my sister used to say I looked like a huge slut, until I started dating you.

Carter- You know what baby? You don't need to be scared because Im ALWAYS here for you, When you feel sick I will take care of you. And most importantly, you are the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on. Your sparkly blue eyes and delicate blonde hair. And you are not, nor do you look like a slut. You look like the most amazing girl on the planet.

_I hugged him tight and he held me in his arms. At that moment I felt safe and beautiful._

Carter- But I think we should tell our parents

Renee- Who first?

Carter- Who do you wanna do

Renee- (sighs) mine i guess

Carter- you sure?

Renee- (fakes a smile) I'm sure (kisses him)

**A/N: Did you watch last nights Glee? I about died at the end (I cried!) Now we have to wait 7 weeks :( Anyways how do you think Finn and Rachel and Quinn and Puck will react to Renee being pregnant? Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

-That afternoon-

-Rachel's POV-

_I walked in and saw Renee with red eyes. She had been crying for a long time. She was holding onto Carters hand for dear life. Lucy went upstairs to study with Sam._

Renee- M-mom? (Crying a little)

Rachel- Yea baby girl

Renee- can you sit down with us.

Rachel- What's going on?

_Carter squeezed her hand_

Carter- Renee's-

Renee- P-P-pregnant (cries)

_I was shocked at my baby girl. She was almost 16. She looked at me with those big tear filled eyes_

Renee- say something please

Rachel- it'll be ok (hugs her)

_I had no idea what Finn was gonna do. I told them to go and tell Quinn and puck, while I explained it to Ben._

Rachel- BEN! BENNET!

_He ran down the stairs_

Ben- Yea mom

Rachel- sit down

_He sat down_

Rachel- your sister, Renee, is having a baby. Please be nice to her, and done tell anyone until I say so. ok?

_He nodded his head. He was obviously confused._

-Renee's POV-

_We arrived at Carters house to be greeted by Mrs. Puckerman who was like the coolest mom ever._

Quinn- Hey guys!

_I faked a smile._

Carter- mom can you get dad, we need to tell you something

_She got Mr. puckerman and they both sat down_

Puck- what do you need to talk about?

_I started crying._

Carter- mom, dad, please don't get mad…Renee is pregnant

_The both looked at me and I felt ashamed, and scared. Then Mrs. Puckerman ran up and hugged me._

Quinn- it'll be ok baby

_Mr. Puckerman just looked at us in shock._

-Rachel's POV-

_That night I sat Finn down to tell him_

Finn- Hey beautiful (kisses her)

Rachel- we have to talk

Finn- (worried) what's going on?

Rachel- you can't get mad. Renee's pregnant

_I saw anger rise up in him._

Finn- HOW COULD SHE! SHES 16!

Rachel- (with tears in her eyes) I WAS 16 WHEN I HAD LUCY!

Finn- SHE CANT GET AAWAY WITH THIS! IM GONNA KILL THAT GUY!

Rachel- Honey this is hard on her, we have to be there for her.

Finn- (sighs) I guess

Rachel- Please, please be the father Jessie wouldn't be

_He smiled at me_

Finn- ok

_I hugged him and kissed him. He was the most amazing guy ever._

_Lucy came down with Sam._

Lucy- mom, dad what's the matter?

_Ben ran up to her_

Ben- Sissy's having a baby

_She put her hand over her mouth and grabbed Sam's hand._

Lucy- who told you that!

Ben- mommy

_She sighed, kissed Sam goodbye and sat down with us._

Lucy- I'm sorry for not telling you guys

_I hugged her_

Rachel- Don't be, your sister should tell us if its her problem, and honey we will support her. Don't worry

_Finn just sat there confused._

**A/N: Please Review! Also check out my new story "My Precious Secret"**_  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee**

-Renees POV-

_Mr. Puckerman got up and called my dad. I was so scared, what if mom hadn't told him yet?_

Puck- Quinn, Im leaving to go to the bar with Finn

Quinn- honey please stay

_Puck left and sighed and called my mom who ran over. Mom hugged Mrs. Puckerman tight. I was so so scared and I held onto Carter who wrapped his arms around me._

Carter- (whispers) Don't be scared, Im here for you, and for this little one.

-Finns POV-

_I had to leave. i couldn't think about my baby girl getting pregnant. I don't care if that boy is Puckermans son I'm gonna teach him a lesson. I walked into the bar and saw Puck and walked owner to him_

Finn- hey dude

Puck- Hey, rachel told you?

Finn- yea (gets a drink) I cant believe my little girl is pregnant. and rachels acting like its no big deal.

Puck- dude I know, Quinns giving them hugs and being all nice, its not cool.

-11:00 at night-

-Rachel's POV-

Rachel- Ben is at a sleepover, and I don't wanna be home alone if Finn comes in drunk, can me and the girls stay here the night?

Quinn- of course, then you'll be here if Puck comes in.

Lucy- Good night mom (kisses her cheek) (Goes upstairs with Sam and falls asleep in his arms)

Renee- night mom, night mrs puckerman

Quinn- oh honey, you can call me Quinn

Renee- ok, (smiles) night Quinn! (leaves and falls asleep in Carters arms)

Rachel- (sighs) I hope Puck and Finn aren't doing anything stupid

-2 hours later-

_Finn and Puck walked in drunk._

Quinn- WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!

Finn- Calm down Quinn! (falls over)

Rachel- HOW DRUNK ARE YOU

Finn- SHUT IT!

_I stood back with Quinn._

Quinn- You guys need to leave and go to Rachel and Finns house.

Puck- DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

_I saw tears streaming down her face._

Quinn- Leave, I don't want you touching the kids

Finn- Ive gotta teach Carter a lesson

Puck- And I've gotta teach that girl a lesson (Start to walk upstairs)

Quinn- (grabs Puck's arm) LEAVE NOW!

Puck- No way!

_Lucy and Sam started to walk downstairs. They held hands and he held her close as she cried._

Rachel- Finn please calm down look at Lucy-

Finn- DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! THAT KID GOT MY BABY KNOCKED UP!

Rachel- PLEASE!

_Lucy was crying really hard by now and Renee and Carter woke up._

Renee- whats going on

Quinn- Honey, go back to bed.

Carter- mom-

Puck- CARTER GET OUT! I DONT WANNA SON WHO IS A DISGRACE.

_Renee took Carters hand._

Carter- dad-

Quinn- you cant do this!

Puck- fine!

Puck and Finn stormed out.

**A/N: Do you think Rachel and Quinn will be able to forgive them? Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Somewhere Love Remains"

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Maybe I'll do a sequel but more in the format of the way I write "My Precious Secret". I'm not sure yet. Please Review!**

-Rachels POV-

-the next morning-

_Puck and Finn eventually left, an Renee didn't get any sleep. She wouldn't stop crying. Lucy and Sam were crying too. Then Puck and Finn walked in._

Puck- look I'm so sorry

_Quinn just walked away_

Puck- I'm sorry

Quinn- YOU ALMOST RUINED THIS FAMILY LAST NIGHT!

Puck- Quinn please-

Quinn- I don't know Puck.

Puck- iM SO sorry, i love you i was just scared, and I love our son and our grandkid.

_Quinn smiled and Kissed him_

Quinn- as long as he can stay here

_Finn sat on the couch next to me and put his arm around me._

Finn- I'm so sorry babe

_I looked away. He didn't know the pain he had caused_

Finn -rachel?

Rachel- look Finn, Renee and Lucy wont stop crying

_Finn kissed me and it felt amazing, I threw my arms around his neck_

Rachel- I don't know finn

Finn- Im so so so sorry. Puck and I made things right.

Quinn- how?

Puck- KIDS!

_the kids ran downstairs_

Puck- Finn and I wanna apologize, so we bought Carter and Renee

Finn- A furnished house with everything needed for the baby!

Lucy- you're not mad anymore?

Finn- Im not mad (hugs lucy then Renee)

-2 year later-

_All the families were doing really good and were closer than ever. Sam and Lucy were head over heels in love and Renee and Carter were living in their own house with their little girl, Lea. We all met up for lunch every sunday after church._

Renee- hey mom!

Lea- Grandma! (hugs her)

Rachel- he guys!

Ben- mommy! Can I have an ice cream?

Rachel- after you eat!

Ben- fine!

-Lucys POV-

_I was graduating this year. I cant believe it. I don't know what i was going to do with Sam. We laid alone outside by the lake and I put my head on his chest and he held me close. I could here the family a little bit away but all i wanted was to be with Sam_

Lucy- what are we gonna do when we graduate

Sam- I don't know, Long Distance?

Lucy- (Sighs) I guess, I just don't know how I'm gonna do without you.

_He moved my hair outta my face._

Sam- Ill always love you (kisses her) I got you this (sits up and pulls out box with ring in it) its a promise that we will always love each other, and a promise to get married one day. Lucy Hudson will you accept this promise ring.

Lucy- YES!

_He slipped it on my finger and we laid back down. I loved him with everything I had, and I knew we were going to be together, forever._

-Three weeks later-

_Today was the day I got my letter from Julliard. I opened it. "Congratulations Lucy Hudson, you have been accepted into Julliard!" I screamed with excitement and mom, dad, and Ben came down to see what was going on._

Rachel- honey whats going on?

Lucy- I GOT INTO JULLIARD!

_I was so excited! My mom let out a happy scream and hugged me. Dad hugged me too._

Ben- Im gonna miss you sissy (hugs her)

_I ran over to Sams. How was I going to tell him I was going to leave? i an into his house and saw a worried expression on his face._

Sam- Hey, I need to tell you something

Lucy- what?

Sam- where i decided to go

Lucy- i've decided too

Both- Julliard!

_I let out a scream of excitement and jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him_

Lucy- WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK TOGETEHR!

Sam- we will be together forever (kisses her)

**A/N: Please Review! Check out my story "My Precious Secret"! Should I do a sequel to this story? I'm not sure but it could follow Sam and Lucy at Julliard, and Carter and Renee and Lea as a family and of course Finn and Rachel. Or should I write another new story?**


End file.
